To Remember a Hero
by KarenEP
Summary: Elrond muses on the Fellowship as they leave Rivendell for Mordor. no slash
1. Default Chapter

Elrond stood at the gates of Rivendell watching the Fellowship trek down the path toward their destiny. Toward Mordor. He sighed, and it was the sound of a man who had no hope left. Turning slowly, he caught a glimpse of the tears in his daughter's eyes, before she hastily wiped them away.  
  
"Estel," he thought. "Come back to us soon. I do not know that I can bear the pain of her heartbreak if you do not." He smiled then, almost bitterly, as he thought of the boy, now man that had come to him so many years ago. It would be so hard to leave here, to leave Rivendell, to leave Arwen, his precious Evenstar, and even to leave behind the man who will be king.  
  
Turning back toward his home, he made his way slowly, lovingly, up the stairs, savoring each moment as if it were his last. 


	2. The Future of Gondor

A/N- This is my first LOTR fan fic. I just recently fell in love with Tolkien's beautiful stories, so please be nice. R/R As always, the characters and places do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them. No copyright infringement is meant.  
  
Chapter 1- The Future of Gondor  
  
Sipping, slowly, a glass of wine, Elrond stared into the fireplace. So lost in his thoughts was he, that he did not hear his beloved daughter enter the room behind him. He jumped a little, spilling drops of the wine on his robe.  
  
"Father. I did not mean to startle you. You looked so sad when they left. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Arwen said with concern in her voice and fresh tears in her eyes.  
  
Standing, Elrond embraced his daughter in a quick hug, and held her close to his heart. She will never know how much she means to me, he thought with sadness. Releasing her, he looked deep into her beautiful dark eyes, and smiled. "I am well, daughter. I am well."  
  
Arwen smiled then too, though her eyes told that she did not believe her father's words. She turned, leaving Elrond to his thoughts.  
  
Settling back into his chair, Elrond's thoughts returned to Aragorn, and his place in the Fellowship.  
  
It seemed like a hundred years or more since Estel had come to him, though Elrond knew it could have not been much over twenty-five. Estel's mother ran to Rivendell, thinking her son safe there from the past and from his future. Elrond had told the woman that no matter where she ran, the boy's future would find him-whether it be in the halls of Rivendell, or in the heart of Gondor. The boy would know of his blood. The time would come when it could no longer be kept secret.  
  
But, in the end, Elrond acquiesced. The boy, Aragorn son of Arathorn, and his mother stayed in Rivendell. Even after she met her end, the boy stayed on, becoming a son to Elrond. He was raised in the ways of the Elves, and became the mightest of Rangers. In his heart, Aragorn knew what his fate was; yet he fought it with a tenacity that Elrond still admired. The boy chose to walk a path of loneliness, and if not for the love of Arwen, he might have succeeded.  
  
Elrond smiled to himself as he remembered the pride he felt when Aragorn stood beside Frodo, and swore that by his life or his death, he would protect him. With Estel at their sides, the old wizard and the rest of the Fellowship might just stand a chance. Elrond knew that Estel would stop at nothing to see this quest completed. He also knew that if anyone could overcome the past, it would be Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor. Middle-Earth had a chance, albeit it a slim one. But even a small chance was better than hopelessness.  
  
Elrond drained the glass and reached for another, his thoughts turning to the old wizard. 


	3. Memories of Magic

A/N As usual, places, people, and things don't belong to me. Just to get that out there.  
  
Gandalf- Memories of Magic  
  
Gandalf the Grey. Elrond could not think of a better person to have on this mission. Gandalf's heart was pure, and though the One Ring wielded terrible power, Elrond knew that the wizard would be strong enough to resist the temptations that it offered.  
  
Elrond brought the wine glass to his lips, as he thought of his dear friend. Gandalf, as Elrond knew would happen, was the first to step forward to aid Frodo in his quest. He caught the old man's eyes as Aragorn stepped forward, and a knowing glance passed between the two of them. As Legolas stepped forward, Elrond saw the look of pride in the old wizards eyes, and he smiled. When Gimli stepped forward, a momentary look of disbelief crossed both Elrond and Gandalf's faces. The most interesting of all, was the look of distrust that crossed Gandalf's face when Boromir, son of the Steward of Gondor, stepped forward. It was then that Elrond knew that Gandalf's place in this journey was most assuredly needed. So, like the others, he bid his old friend farewell, and watched with sad eyes, as Gandalf whispered directions to Frodo.  
  
"Go well in peace, my friend. May you roads be as clear as your heart. Lead them well." Elrond drained the last of the wine, and stared at the empty glass, reflecting images of the fire in front of him.  
  
Flashes of memory passed before his mind, and Elrond remembered the times before Aragorn, before even Arwen or the twins, that he and Gandalf had talked beneath the trees of Rivendell. Stories of old traded hands, and memories of those lost to war and heartbreak were kept alive to be whispered about under the light of the clear moon.  
  
How sad it would be to leave his friend behind when he led his people to the Gray Havens. It was almost more than Elrond could bear, second only to the pain of losing his beloved daughter and Estel. Unlike Estel, Gandalf could go to the Havens. Perhaps, once Middle-Earth was once again safe, Elrond would talk his friend into joining him.  
  
That thought lightened his mood considerably, and he said a silent prayer in Elvish, bidding Gandalf and the others a speedy return and much success. 


	4. Of Honor and Friendship

A/N- Don't belong to me. Just borrowing them. Hope you are enjoying it thus far. Lemme know! Much of this scene comes from the DVD extended version of LOTR.  
  
Chapter 3- Of Honor and Friendship  
  
Elrond had been surprised to see Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, in attendance at the Council. It was not that he had no faith in the King of Mirkwood to send representatives, no, it was that the Thranduil had seen fit to send his son. Elrond took that as a positive sign; that his woodland cousin saw the grave situation they were in, and sent the best that he had available to him.  
  
Elrond chuckled to himself when he remembered the Elvin Archer's eyes blaze with anger at Boromir's insistence that Aragorn was a "mere ranger." He was not surprised when the Archer jumped to his feet to defend his long- time friend. In doing so, Legolas made public what had, until that time, been kept secret. Aragorn looked pained, but told his friend to sit down. Legolas' eyes flashed again in anger, but he did as his friend commanded.  
  
He noted with pride that the Elf Prince was adding his bow to the Fellowship. Legolas, Elrond knew, was a skilled archer. He was quite possibly the best there was, save for the Guardians of Lothlorien. His skill at hunting, archery, and his Elvin senses would be needed on this quest.  
  
As the Fellowship set out, it almost broke Elrond's heart to see the Humble Archer and Estel turn, and give the Elvin goodbye.  
  
Thranduil must be so proud, he thought, as they turned and walked away.  
  
Refilling his wine glass, Elrond studied the fire with scrutiny. Before many more days passed, his people would cross to the Gray Havens. He wondered if Legolas' would join them. He thought briefly, and shook his head. No. He would stay until his job here was finished. He would stay until Aragorn and Arwen were gone. Then, and even then it was not a definite, would he cross over the sea.  
  
That thought made Elrond both happy and sad at the same time. So much heartbreak awaited the Elves here in Middle-Earth. So much that could be avoided if they crossed to the Havens. But the Lord of Rivendell knew Legolas too well. For the honor and love of friends, he would stay here until there was nothing left for him to hold onto. 


	5. Treacherous Heart Noble Heart

A/N- More of the same.characters, places, and people don't belong to me. I appreciate the feedback; it's really good to know someone is reading!  
  
Chapter 5- Treacherous Heart; Noble Heart  
  
The look in his eye as he reached for the One Ring, was one Elrond would not soon forget. The hearts of men are weak; the drive for power great. Elrond knew this, but it was confirmed by the lustful look the Son of the Steward of Gondor gave the ring. Did he seek the One Ring for his own evil purposes? No. Elrond knew that to be true without even second-guessing himself. He sought the ring to protect his people. His Gondor. Though Boromir did not know it at the time, the one person who could protect the people of Gondor was sitting next to him. Foolish, foolish man.  
  
Elrond cast an apprehensive look to Gandalf when Boromir stepped forward and announced that if it were the will of the council, then Gondor would see it done. The old wizard shot the Elvin Lord his own quizzical stare and raised an eyebrow in a, "This could be interesting" motion. Confirmed in that glance, was that neither the Elf nor the Wizard trusted the Man from Gondor.  
  
Pain, fleeting, shot through Elrond's mind, dragging him from his thoughts. He looked down to see the wine glass shattered in his hand, tiny droplets of blood mixing with the residue of the wine. He, who feared nothing, was afraid. Boromir could not be trusted. Elrond felt, as sure as the sun would rise, that Boromir would betray the Fellowship. It was his hope, however, that Estel and Gandalf would see his treacherous heart before it led the Fellowship to an end.  
  
Wiping away the blood, Elrond examined his hand, his mind lost in thought elsewhere. He did not believe that Boromir would actively betray the Fellowship, but the One Ring was tricky. It would use Boromir's passion for his land as fuel for it's own designs.  
  
With a sigh, Elrond placed the remnants of the broken glass on the small reed table beside him. Standing, he poked at the fire with a metal rod. As the embers of the flame twirled above the fire, Elrond let his thoughts drift from the sadness he felt over Boromir's future betrayal, to the red- haired, crude Dwarf, Gimli, son of Gloin.  
  
Gimli was crude; Elrond did not doubt that for one fleeting moment. But, the Elf mused, most Dwarves were. The Elvin King saw in Gimli the exact opposite of Boromir. Where Boromir's heart weighed heavy with grief, despair, and treachery, Gimli's heart still bore the honor and nobility Elrond had seen in many of the Dwarves of old.  
  
Brash and ostentatious though he was, Gimli would serve the Fellowship well.if he and Legolas did not come to blows first. Gimli's noble heart would lead them far. He would not let any member of the Fellowship bear their burdens alone, not as long as there was still fight left in the old Dwarf.  
  
Elrond smiled a bit at that thought, and returned to his seat. 


	6. The Littlest Of Heroes

A/N- Don't own 'em. Wish I did. :) This chapter's a mixture of the book, and movie.  
  
Chapter 6- The Littlest of Heroes  
  
Elrond could not suppress the laughter that bubbled forth as he remembered Samwise Gamgee's words, "Mr. Frodo isn't going anywhere without me!" The little hobbit looked so defiant, as if daring Elrond to speak otherwise. Sam had crossed his arms in front of him with a look that Elrond was sure the little hobbit thought would wither stone.  
  
Elrond was amazed at Sam's tenacity. He could tell that the Hobbit cared greatly for his master. Frodo was a very lucky Hobbit indeed to have a friend like Samwise Gamgee. The Elf was sure that before this adventure was over, the friendship of those two would be put to the ultimate test. He only hoped that Sam had on the inside, the same spirit he showed on the outside. It would be a rough rode, and the times would be harder than any of them could anticipate. Sam would need every bit of his courage to see Frodo through what was to come. Elrond was no seer; he left those things to Galadriel, but the one thing he did see was that Sam would be instrumental in the success or failure of this mission. He, alone, would keep Frodo's spirit from failing. The others would try, Elrond knew that for certain, but Sam was the key. Without Sam, Frodo would fail.  
  
The Elvin King did not know what to make of Merry Brandybuck and Pipin Took The two young hobbits had come to Rivendell with Samwise and Frodo, although Elrond did not think that it was intentional. Merry and Pipin also cared a great deal for Frodo, but as Elrond looked at them, he could not for the life of him, figure out their place in this mission. He surmised that it would be left for the fates to decide.  
  
And then there was Frodo. The Ring Bearer. The one who would scale Mount Doom, and stare the Armies of Sauron in the face. The one, who alone, held the fate of Middle-Earth in his tiny hands. Boromir had not said more correct words than when he told Frodo that he held the fate of all in his hands.  
  
Already Elrond could see the strain wearing on the poor Hobbit. Frodo was weak in body, but his spirit was strong. The Nazgul's blade had taken much out of him. Elrond had been worried that he would not recover from it, and instead quietly slip to the world of the RingWraiths. If not for Arwen, he would have. Elrond remembered that he still needed to scold her for that. That mission should have been left to Glorfindel, Elrond's Chief Advisor and long-time friend.  
  
As long as he continued to breathe, Elrond thought, he would never forget the look of sadness and despair wash over Gandalf's face when Frodo stood forth and silenced the council by announcing that he would take the ring to Mordor. The bravery the Elf saw in the young hobbit's face caused him to momentarily catch his breath. For someone so small to undertake such a task was unheard of. Elrond thought to object, but the reality of the situation silenced him. There was no one else he could trust. Even Aragorn, his much-loved Estel, could not carry the ring to Mordor. The price they would pay if Aragorn failed was too high. Even Estel himself knew this.  
  
Elrond saw the tired, scared face of Frodo as he led the Fellowship through the gates of Rivendell. He heard his hushed whisper, as he was sure the other Elves had heard, as Frodo asked Gandalf which direction Mordor was. But he never faltered, and he did not let anyone else lead, even though he did not know the way. Frodo knew this was his burden to bear, and he would not shoulder anyone with the responsibility. So, with shoulders back, and head held high, he took the left path, and led them out of Rivendell. 


	7. The End of an Age

A/N- Again with the not owning any of this. Thanks to FF.Net for allowing me the opportunity to write about one of my favorite books. :) This is the last chapter for this story. I'll start working on another soon. I am very fascinated with the Sadness of the Elves during the book/movies, and there are a thousand fics of Aragorn out there. Maybe the next one will concentrate of Celeborn, or Haldir. Haven't decided yet. Ideas?  
  
Chapter 7- The End of an Age  
  
Elrond stood, brushing broken glass off into the floor. He made a mental note to have it cleaned up in the morning. Moving gracefully, as only the Elves could do, the Lord of Rivendell ascended the steps to his bedroom. Each step was like a stab in his heart. It is said that Elves can die of a broken heart, and this night Elrond did not doubt those stories. He knew, full well, the weight of the world as it pressed in upon him.  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pipin, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, and even the untrusted one, Boromir weighed heavily in his thoughts. The fate of all of Middle-Earth rested with the Fellowship, and more to the point, rested on the shoulder of Frodo Baggins, a young hobbit from the Shire.  
  
He passed Arwen's room, and heard her weeping softly to herself. He thought to knock on her door, and to offer her comfort. He stopped himself short of touching the thin door that separated them. He would leave her to her grief. She needed to be alone with her thoughts, just as he had needed to be alone with his.  
  
Continuing down the hall, he passed the room of Bilbo Baggins. Inside his Elvin ears picked up the sound of muttering. Bilbo, it seemed, had not yet gotten over the hold the One Ring once had on him. It was doubtful he ever would.  
  
At last, his thoughts heavy on his mind, Elrond made it to his room. Opening the door, he stepped inside, and walked to the cold bed that awaited him. The Time of the Elves was indeed over. The time of Man hung in the balance. He lay down and closed his eyes, doubtful that sleep would come for anyone in Rivendell tonight.  
  
He dared to hope that his dreams tonight would include Arwen, his twins, and his dear, dear, Celebrian. So happy he had once been here before Celebrian had sailed to the Gray Havens. He missed her so, but was content in the knowledge that he would see her before the next snowfall. He would soon hold his wife in his arms again.  
  
Until that time, he was the Lord of Rivendell. He was to protect his people from the threat of Saruman and Sauron. He would stand by that pledge, and not see the light of Rivendell put out before its time.  
  
Before slipping off into a fitful sleep, Elrond said a quick prayer for the safety of the Fellowship. "God-speed, and good fortune my friends. May the light of the lady ever guide you."  
  
And then, because he knew the old wizard would hear, Elrond whispered into the night, "Bring them home, old Friend." 


End file.
